Talem Solune
Talem Solune is an elf chosen to be the Warrior of Light and quickly becomes one of the major characters in the Element Trilogy. Her first appearance is in the Element Siege as a very young and defiant girl. As the only heir to the elven throne, Talem has a great deal of responsibilities she likes to ignore so she can be normal. However, this quickly changes when she meets Veyo and becomes the one destined to fight the Element of Darkness and its Warrior. Biography Early Life Talem is the daughter and only child of the elven king Drayden Solune. Her mother passed away giving birth to her and so she became close to her father, but there were still times she felt guilty. Growing up, Talem had to stay indoors to study and learn everything she needed to know for the day she took over the crown. Her father wanted her to start immediately, for there were no others to take her place after. As a result, the only time she got to go outside was to train in combat. As she got older, Talem desired to be like the normal elves and have some fun. Talem took any opportunity she had to shake her responsibilities and would go out with one of her few friends or spend greater time sparring. It caused many disputes between her and the king, but she continued to sneak off for a break from studying. Element Siege At the start of Element Siege, Talem is being sent off to her studies again (after sparring for over two hours) when she first encounters the Element of Light, Veyo. The element announces her as his Warrior, and explains that the Darkness is breaking free with each passing day. Her job was to stop it. Initially, Talem is not overly convinced, but then her friend Fëanáro arrives mentioning he was chosen as the Warrior of Fire. He even proves it by creating a flame - something elf magic could not do. Talem tries herself, and she creates an orb of light. After experimenting a bit, she has an encounter with Grimm , the Warrior of Death, and Xanth , the Warrior of Darkness, which she is only lucky to survive with Fëanáro. Talem then begins researching with Fëanáro and she learns about a group of Warriors that eliminated an evil tyrant and sealed the Darkness away generations ago. As Veyo predicted, the Darkness was returning and she was chosen to stop it. After a bit of discussion, Talem agrees they must go deal with this and plan to sneak out. However, just as they were planning to separate for the night, and get ready for their journey, she and Fëanáro discover the elf Nerander listening in on them. He reveals himself as the Warrior of Ice and, just as they agree to work together, Grimm reveals himself with a kidnapped elf then vanishes once again. They track Grimm to Aquata Beach where the elf is murdered and then the Battle of Aquata Beach I quickly begins. For most of it Talem is up against Xanth, and she gets a better feel of her new elemental powers. The Light she channels is only capable of hurting those who ally themselves with the Darkness, or with a darker based element. For the rest it seems to reverse the effect and cause a healing ability. To summon her power, though, it requires a lot of positive thoughts. Afterwards, Talem starts to aid the others against Grimm, but then Grimm becomes an undead with greater power than before and Talem is forced to call a retreat for their own safety. Element Crusade Character Abilities and Skills As a Warrior of Light, Talem is able to channel the Light as a mean of magic. Of the elements, her power over Light is the most diverse with its capabilities. She is able to use it in offensive attacks, as a barrier, and even as a method to heal herself and allies. However, Talem's power over the Light relies heavily on how much positive energy (Light) is in the area. When there is too much darkness, Talem cannot call upon her element. Known Abilities *'Distant Aid' - This is the only ability Talem has really demonstrated, and was only demonstrated one time. When far from her friends, she can instinctively call for Light to aid them in peculiar ways. The effects are not shown clearly, but it seems to give her friends strength to continue or hope. The only time this is seen is during the Battle of Aquata Beach II and Talem is being taken to Trebon's Colisseum. She chants, "Light aid my friends." Known Skills *'Orb of Ligh't - A simple sphere of Light that serves as Talem's main attack. If someone is her enemy, it inflicts serious damage to them upon contact. As for if they're her ally, it heals them. The severity of this attack also seems to depend on how close a particular person is to the Darkness or Light. When Grimm became undead, Talem's attack became more effective against him. However, Trebon, being the Warrior of Life, barely feels any pain when it's casted against him. *'Light Barrier' - A basic barrier of light that is able to protect Talem for a period of time. This is her one skill she struggles with control over. The barrier tends to appear when she leasts expect it, or will flicker out when she needs it to remain. Once or twice she has performed a controlled barrier or has converted the barrier into another form to assist her. Her most effective converted form is a wall of Light she can press against her enemies. *'Healing' - By using her orb of light, Talem can heal her friends, and herself. Depending on the injury, it sometimes requires more than one orb. There is only one known case when she healed an enemy, but it was through a different method. One of her attacks had driven Grimm to blindness and the only way to heal it was by taking the traces of Light attached to the Death Warrior. *'Light Burst' - This is Talem's strongest skill and has only been seen twice. When she is completely in tune with her element, and full of positive energy, Talem is able to erupt with a burst of Light for a fair distance. One time it was used as a beacon to attract her enemies. The second time was in the final battle to put Xanth, Grimm, and Azurran to a stop. Relationships Extras Category:Characters Category:Element Siege Category:Element Crusade Category:Warriors Category:Light Side